User talk:Lady Lostris/Archive 2
Can I report a user for... ...attacking other users and using profanities? I'm not sure whether this particular user has done the same thing in other wikis, but s/he has been blocked in at least one wiki. Alxnr (talk) 09:17, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :While that's obviously not the politest thing to do, just using profanities isn't a global blockable offense. If it's true harassment, it can be, however, so it really depends on the situation. However, without a link to the user in question, there isn't much I can say about it. That said, harassment is a social issue, meaning that it doesn't fall under VSTF responsibility. You can about it if they've breached Wikia's Terms of Use. 09:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::This is the user in question. This thread shows what s/he did in the chat. What do you think? Alxnr (talk) 11:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Hoh, the request for suicide is definitely not acceptable, and I saw that he was blocked on anther wiki for swearing as well. However, as said above, this is a social issue at best -because swearing an sich isn't that bad, it falls under local wiki policies. The suicide note is something else, but it's for Wikia staff to decide if they want to take more action than the local block given already. 11:40, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::My main concern is the way s/he attacked other people; The swearing is my lesser concern. I agree it's a social issue at best, and therefore not VSTF's responsibility. Thank you for your help, Lady Lostris! Alxnr (talk) 16:47, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RSplayers it seems that Kent_Knifen tried to adopt the wiki before but JH denied due to an admin returning, he closed the request. I just wanted to let you guys know that despite kent reverting the vandalism, most of what he needs are blocks as local staff isn't really around. i talked to him on rsplayers but was confused why no further action was taken regarding this ip? no idea if he asked or not. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :No further action seemed to have been taken on that IP because of the necessity of it having passed. While that IP did vandalize pages, they have stopped. Part of the VSTFs role is to support the administrative team by preventing vandalism and spam from continuing when it is happening. Our role does not mean that we can block to "punish", we merely block to prevent further damage from occurring. The IP hasn't caused more trouble, meaning the need for a block is no longer there. At least not from a VSTF point of view. 23:25, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::alright though it is changing IP to cause more issues. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:19, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Since an admin returned, can't the user ask them then to join the admin team? Or if that administrator isn't a bureaucrat, some consensus between them for Kent to adopt the wiki of that admin to adopt it? Has he tried that, because that would be a more suitable option on the long term, because while I can see the issues the wiki is having, a lot of what I said about why we previously didn't intervene still stands :-/ 08:24, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::local staff isn't around that's the problem, kent has asked them to be more active - fell on deaf ears --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) He should still try to have a convo like the one I suggested. 06:55, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :i mean, i can have kent try again but adoption won't work due to the rules and JH's strict on following guidelines in which this situation pops up and adopters can't do much unfortunately. that conversion also depends on a bureaucrat returning --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 08:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I didn't mean try for adoption again, as I know that with the return for the administrator, he does no longer fit the requirements. I suggested that Kent worked it out with the administrator themselves. 08:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Muzzy34 was the last to login 10 days ago, which makes that difficult if they are not around. i'll have kent try though. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) VSTF? A question. If i want to be a VSTF member, should i keep reporting bad wiki, spam wiki, report cross-vandalism and revert vandalism that has been reported to VSTF? and i will be VSTF automatically? i'm not sure how this work. i already readed this http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Membership ﻿Ｅｖｉｌｄｏｇ１ Talk 11:32,7/24/2015 :If they see a user who is consistently fighting vandalism (either reporting it or reverting it themselves) they will contact the user in question. Zmario 11:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::If you desire to become VSTF, consistently doing the things that you've listed above is definitely a good way to show your commitment. However, VSTF members are selected by Staff, so even if you do all of the above, it is no guarantee. 10:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Another Fix Hey. The Wiki "pmp-training-in-abu-dhabi" is repeated on both Report:Wiki/Backlog and Report:Wiki/Checked. Could you fix one of those please? Also, there is a broken template on Report:Wiki/Backlog under the "S" section. "strikealpha" Wiki doesn't have a closing. Thank you for the help. Icier (talk) 05:26, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Done, thanks for noticing :-) 06:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) I am sorry, I do not know how to reply to your question on the main reporting page. Vandalism I wrote 'The other accounts (except the one I just caught after one comment) have been renaming pages, applying inappropriate categories, replacing content with song lyrics, and uploading extremely sexual pictures.' I deleted the pictures, of course, but I am just wondering if something can be done since we have been going through so many multiple attacks lately. HMcCoy (talk) 17:06, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Problem is, while a few IP ranges have already been blocked, the user can't be caught by just an IP block. They're switching. As such, there is sadly not much we can do more than blocking and reverting :-/ However, feel free to always contact us to help you with the cleanup, especially if they were to upload pornographic images and such. 17:15, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:User report Thank you for letting me know. Trip391 (talk) 22:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Small request Hey, sorry to bother you, but on Report:Wiki/Backlog and Report:Wiki "it-will-supply-higher-results" and "it-is-the-only-antman-watch-what-you-need-to-read" is repeated on both of those pages. Thanks for the help. Icier (talk) 19:36, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. ::Cool thanks :) Icier (talk) 02:26, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Are VSTF able to delete videos? A user (already blocked) has uploaded a lot of random videos on this wiki which I administrate. I need them removed, but I am unable to continue manually deleting them for a long period of time due to not being able to stay here and do so. I'm not sure if VSTF is the right person to ask for this, however. If you can or someone else can, please do. If there's a way to easily remove large amounts of videos, I wouldn't mind knowing how to do so, as well. Thanks! Anzu-TLK (please contact me here) 11:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll take a look at the cleanup :-) And you came to the right place, part of VSTF's role is to help communities clean up after vandalism/spam attacks. 11:56, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey I wonder why you don't add my reported wikia to the list? aren't harrasment allowed like this on wikia? if those pages simillar to this are allowed, can i create pages out of bad users/persons too without violate the Terms of use? GC16 (talk) 12:08, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :That wiki was reported before, added to the list for staff assessment, and Rappy decided not to take action against that wiki. As such, I'm not adding it again, as judgment has already been passed on that wiki, and it was deemed fine. If you have any further questions about the specific reasons for that, I suggest you talk to Rappy. 12:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Help on Greeny Phatom Wiki I need help restoring a page called "GreenyWorld Airlines". --Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez (talk) 19:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :Please ask a local administrator to do this. 19:34, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't --Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez (talk) 20:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Report:Wiki Hi. When you have time would you restore the "